team_batarang_batman_abridgedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
The first episode of Batman Abridged that aired November 23, 2012 Story The Joker broadcasts a message telling everyone his new years resoultion. That he will not kill anyone because he doesn't want to be scary for the children since hes owned by Warner Brothers. Then he states that he will kill everyone in the new years festival. He then tells the "Die Hard Football Fans" ( Batman ) that the game is over. This of course makes Batman mad. Then James Gordon shows Batman and Robin the crime file, witch Robin takes. Gordon states it was some guy living in his moms basement. Robin reads the crime file and says the guy was working on a machine to play his favorite bands music. Gordon states that this is a bomb that would play the worst music to the point where peoples heads would explode. Gordon says the only way to protect yourself is to where "Smexy" earphones. Batman asks what songs he playing, Gordon states? Justin Biebers- Baby''.? ''Which makes Batman want to catch the Joker before its too late. The Joker and his henchmen start working on the Machine. Joker is confused why Batman isn't there because he thinks Batman would attack him right away if he was playing Justin Bieber. Joker then decides to blend in while making the crowd where Joker masks crafted by Harley.? Batman and Robin arrive after Batman ate a Big Mac at? McDonalds? Which Robin thinks was a waste of time. Batman says that Joker would be easy to spot because of his apperance. Then Batman and Robin see the Crowd all wearing the Joker masks, that Joker gives them. Batman then trys to Abandon Robin but Robin soons finds him. Robin doubts that Batman would find the Joker since he was blending with the Joker masks. Soon Batman finds him and throws a Batarang at Joker. Batman and Robin attack the two goons. Batman is then attacked by a big thug. Robin faces 2 which he states is really unfair. Batman then asks Chuck Norris for help, But then decides to be a badass and do it himself. After knocking out the thug Batman is attacked by The Joker. Robin tries to save batman but fails by getting grabbed by a thug from his cape. The Song is about to play when the bell reaches. Joker then asks why batman is down and states that he maybe missed the game. Of course Batman gets mad and punches Jokers bottle causing it to fall on his eye. During batmans fit he spills the wine all over the music box. Joker then shoots Batman's arm. The Bell soon explodes and falls down due to the wine. Batman tells the Joker to move but he is laughing he doesn't hear. But right when he realizes that the bell is falling it is too late. Robin then kicks the henchmen off of him. The Joker is then beaten by Batman and Robin, while the crowd cheers that its a new year. Gordon arrives at his favorite Coffee shop. He then tells the owner to kick all the guys out of there. Batman arrives. Gordon notices his arms broken, Batman states its broken because he was doing Gordon's job. Gordon then says "Happy New Year". Batman asks Gordon if he got the score. Gordon states Home 26 and Away 32. He then tells Batman that he owes him $2,000 but Batman disappers leaving Gordon mad and angry. Trivia *While Robin is fighting the Joker Henchmen. They show a joke about Robins red arm color error. Watch the episode now Category:Episode